gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Credits (IV)
miniatur miniatur miniatur Im Folgenden sind die Credits zu Grand Theft Auto IV zu finden. Trivia *Die Credits aus Grand Theft Auto IV kann im Zusatzinhalt The Ballad of Gay Tony während der Mission Caught with your Pants down auf Yusufs Fernseher bewundern. __TOC__ Rockstar Games miniatur Produzent * Leslie Benzies Künstlerischer Leiter * Aaron Garbut Technischer Leiter * Adam Fowler * Alexander Roger * Obbe Vermeij Co-Produzent * Imran Sarwar Produktionsassistent * William Mills Drehbuch * Dan Houser * Rupert Humphries Charakter-Grafik * Alan Nolan * Alisdair Wood * Chris Brincat * Fin McGechie * Gordon Brown * Michael Kane * Toks Solarin Charakter-TD * Erik Brear * Rick Stirling * Stephen Loveridge * Stewart Wright Konzeptkünstler * Ian McQue Zwischensequenz-Animatoren * CJ Markham * Dermot Baillie * Duncan Shields * Felipe Busquets * Mondo Ghulam * Peter Saumur * Rob Elsworthy * Tina Nischan Zwischensequenz-Beleuchtung * Paul McPherson Spielanimationen * Abraham Ahmed * Darren Hasan-Ali * Gus Braid * John Kim * Mike Jones Broker-, Bohan- und Dukes-Kartengrafik * Alastair McLauchlan * Christopher Marshall * Craig Kerr * Gavin Greaves * James Allan * Marco Hallett * Nik Taylor * Oliver Gainford * Steven Mulholland * Stuart Macdonald * Tim Gilbert Algonquin-Kartengrafik * Dave Brownsea * David Cooper * Duncan Mattocks * Elaine McSherry * Mark Wright * Ming Kei Cheung * Neil Sylvester * Simon Little * Tim Flowers * Wayland Standing Alderney-Kartengrafik * Adam Cochrane * Andrew Soosay * Andy Sharratt * Eros Tang * Gary McAdam * Iain McNaughton * Scott Wilson Innenraum-Grafik * Alan Burns * Alexander Pons Carden-Jones * Andy Hay * Garry Mackenzie * Karyn McHale * Leigh Donoghue * Michael Pirso * Stuart Scott * Tze Lim Requisiten-Grafik * Brendon McDonald * CJ Dick * Eoin Callan * Gillian Bertram Fahrzeug-Grafik * Alan Duncan * Jolyon Orme * Laurence Knight * Michael Bush * Richard Kansley Visuelle Effekte * Malcolm Shortt Grafiker * Euan Duncan * Jill Menzies * Steven Walsh * Stuart Petri Zusätzliche künsterlische Mitarbeit * Chris Allison * Chris Smart * Eric Dawe * Gunnar Droege * Ian J. Bowden * James McHale * Mark Edwards * Neal Corbett * Siu Lee * Tyronne Bramley Level-Gestaltung * Alwyn Roberts * Andy Duthie * Barry Clark * Brenda Carey * Chris McMahon * Craig Filshie * Dave Bruce * David Beddoes * David Watson * James Arthur * Jim McMahon * John Haime * Keith McLeman * Kevin Wong * Lawrence Kerr * Neil Ferguson * Neil Meikle * Paul Green * Robert Bray * Ross Wallace * Ryan Baker * Simon Lashley * Steve Taylor * Thomas French Mehrspieler-Level-Gestaltung * Chris Rothwell * Eugene Kuczerepa * Martin Conner Musik-Produktion * Craig Conner Hauptton * Allan Walker * Matthew Smith Ton-Gestaltung * George Williamson * Jon McCavish * Will Morton Tonprogrammierung * Alastair MacGregor * Colin Entwistle Ton-Hilfsprogramme * Erika Birse Grafik-Programmierung * Alex Hadjadj * Andrzej Madajczyk * John Whyte * Mark Nicholson * Ray Tran KI-/Physics-/Animation-Programmierung * Adam Croston * Chris Swinhoe * Jack Potter * James Broad * Jonathon Ashcroft * Michael Garry * Phil Hooker Spielprogrammierung * Alexander Illes * Derek Payne * Derek Ward * Graeme Williamson * Matt Shepcar * Miguel Freitas * Mike Diskett Netzwerk-Programmierung * Daniel Yelland * John Gurney * Kevin Baca Plattformübergreifende Hauptprogrammierung * Klaas Schilstra Hilfsprogramm-Programmierung * David Muir * Greg Smith * Luke Openshaw Hilsprogramme Qualitätssicherung * Alex Carter * James Whitcroft * Marc Guerin RAGE-Technology-Team miniatur Leitung Software-Entwicklung * David Etherton Technische Leitung * Eugene Foss Technik-Leitung * Derek Tarvin Grafik-Programmierung * Chris Perry * Raymond Kerr * Thomas Johnstone * Wolfgang Engel Physics-Programmierung * Justin Link * Michael Ewert * Mathan Carlin Animation-Programmierung * James Miller System-Programmierung * Russ Schaaf Netzwerk-Programmierung * Robert Tickey Hilfswerkzeug-Programmierung * Adam Dickinson * Todd LeMoine Grafik * Kirk Boomazian Besonderer Dank an * Erwin Coumans * Kevin Rose * Samuel Buss Entwicklungsassistenz Produktion * Christina Harvey * Vicki Eaton Grafik * Louis Dinan * Michelle Obayda Animation * Anita Norfolk Dialog * Caroline Hurley Leitung Qualitätssicherung * Craig Arbuthnott Haupt-Testanalyse * Ben Barclay * Bobby Wright * Brian Kelly * Charlie Kinloch * David Murdoch * Kevin Hobson * Neil Corbett * Steve McCagh * Will Riggot Build Coordinators * Neil Walker * Ross McKinstray Test * Amit Chandarana * Andrew Auckland * Andrew Bailey-Smith * Andrew Scotland * Andy Wilson * Ayden Saffari * Barry McCafferty * Ben Greenall * Cara Ellison * Chris Costello * Chris McCallum * Chris Thomson * Christopher Speirs * Ciaran Martin * Colin Howard * Craig Ballantyne * Daniel Cleaton * David Mackay * David N. Anderson * Dom Maguire * Doug Barr * Fabio Marzo * Fraser Morgan * Graeme Hutton * Graham McRobbie * Gregor Fletcher * Helen Bywater * Iain Brown * Iain Smith * James McKeown * Jamie Trimmer * Jason Martin * John Archibald * John McNally * John Pettie * Kathryn Bodey * Katie Macduff * Leo Walsh * Lindsay Robertson * Luke Fisher * Mags Donaldson * Mark Beagan * Martijn van Waveren * Michael Black * Michael Jackson * Michael MacMillan * Mike Wilson * Mikey Skilling * Neil McPhillips * Neil Roger * Oliver Elliott * Patrick Roche * Paul Kowal * Paul McHenery * Peter Brittain * Phil Holden * Philip Ho * Rebecca Wilson * Roisi Proven * Rory Jepson * Rowan Cockcroft * Scott Butchard * Steev Douglas * Surian Soosay * Tarek Hamad * Thomas Philips Schwerpunkt-Test * Adam Lockett * Alan Hayes * Alan McKay * Alan Mui * Alex Rattray * Alexander Armitage * Allan Sinclair * Andrew Kent * Andrew Savage * Andrew Stepien * Andrew Swainson * Anna Dinse * Antony Rinaldi * Becky Fursdon * Ben Guerin * Bradlay Law * Calum Wallace * Chris Hall * Chris Hughes * Chris Kirby * Chris Lacobbe * Chris Marshall * Chris Whigham * Colin Gill * Colin McCafferty * Colin McMillan * Daniel Hesford * David Steel * David Wallace * Doug Shearer * Duncan Mcrae * Eoin Martin * Fionn Wright * Gav Inglis * Gillal Ali * Glenn Garriock * Gregory Danelian * Iain Berekis * Iain Stewart * Ian Malone * Ian McLennan * Jackie Kevan * Jakub Nowicki * James Elmslie * Jamie Glasheen * Jamie Ruthven * Jamie Walker * Jay Adams * John McGovern * John McKay * John Petrie * Kenneth Benzie * Kieron Forbes * Leaf Whitmarsh * Lee Dobbie * Lewis Stewart * Lorcan Martin * Luke Dicken * Marc Farrimond * Mark Evans * Matthew Wilson * Michael Stewart * Mike Aitchinson * Neil Hartop * Pasha Korniyenko * Paul Taylor * Peter Henry * Phil Murdock * Richard Arbuthnot * Rowan Cockcroft * Roy Isserlis * Sam Droop * Scott McCafferty * Simon Elder * Stephen McMullen * Stephen Small * Struan Brydone * Stuart Gilmartin * Sy Craig * Thomas Marr * Thomas Skelton * Tim Douglas * Toby Jackson * Tom Adam * Will Kirton Studioleitung * Andrew Semple Büroleitung * Kim Gurney Rezeption * Rebecca Johnson Kontenverwaltung * Nasreen Watson EDV * Christine Chalmers * Harry Murphy * Lorraine Stark * Paul Sharkey * Ross Mowbray Besonderer Dank an Sony-Computer-Development-Entertainment-Entwicklungssupport * Colin Hughes * Kohei Kodama * Nicolas Serres * Nobuo Sasaki * Oliver Hume * Simon Brown * Tim Dann Natural Motion * Christoph Birkhold * Harry Denholm * Kevin Allington * Kim McKelvey * Mark Matthews * Tom Lowe Besonderer Dank * Ali Grant * Dougie Knox und alle bei YPE * Karina Baldorf * Kay Payne * Paul Wilkins und alle bei Dastek * Tom Wilson * Vincent Gibson Rockstar NYC miniatur Leitender Produzent * Sam Houser Vizepräsident Kreativabteilung * Dan Houser Künstlerische Leitung * Alex Horton Leitung Visualisierung * Steven Olds Vizepräsident Produktentwicklung * Jeronimo Barrera Vizepräsident Qualitätssicherung * Jeff Rosa Co-Produzent * Josh Needleman Haupt-Analyse * Lance Williams Projektleitung * Christopher Plummer * Sean Flaherty * James Dima Test-Team * Adam Tetzloff * Brian Alcazar * Brian Planer * Bryan Rodriguez * Chris Choi * Christopher Mansfield * Davin Smither * Gene Overton * Helen Andriacchi * Jameel Vega * Jay Capozello * Michael Piccolo * Mike Hong * Mike Nathan * Peter Woloszyn * Phil Castanheira * Rich Huie * Tamara Carrion Technische Leitung * Ethan Abeles Technische Analyse * Jared P. Raia Leitung Geschäftsentwicklung * Sean Macaluso Soundtrack-Aufsicht * Andi Hanley * Ivan Pavlovich Produktionsteam * Adrien DeTray * Anthony Litton * Caleb Oglesby * Clark Allen * Eli Weissman * Franceska Clemens * Jaesun Celebre * John Zurhellen * Jon Young * Kerry Shaw * Lazlow Jones * Peter Adler * Phil Poli * Rod Edge * Shawn Allen * William Devizia Bewegte Grafik * Maryam Parwana Recherche * Ayana Osada * Gregory Johnson * Marisa Palumbo * Sanford Santacroce * Vincent Parker Rockstar-Verlegermannschaft * Adam Tedman * Alan Jack * Alden Ng * Alessandra Morra * Alex Moulle-Berteaux * Alison Brash * Andrea Stapleton * Andrew Gross * Andrew Kleszczewski * Angus Wong * Ben Sutcliffe * Bill Woods * Bruce Dugan * Bryan Wall * Cassandra Nguyen * Cesar Hernandez * Chris Madgwick * Chris Peterson * Christopher Fiumano * CJ Gibson * Daniel Einzig * Darlan Monterisi * David Manley * David Santana * Fiona Mitchell * Gauri Khindaria * Graham Ainsley * Greg Lau * Greg Weller * Hamish Brown * Heloise Williams * Hugh Michaels * Jack Rosa * James Crocker * Jean Paul Moncada * Jeff Mayer * Jennifer Kolbe * Jerry Chen * Job Stauffer * Jordan Chew * Josh Mirman * Josh Moskovitz * Jurgen Mol * Justin Hills * Kath Horton * Keichia Bean * Laura Battistuzzi * Linda Vezzoli * Lucien King * Lyonel Tollemache * Marie Bailey * Mark Adamson * Marz Yamaguchi * Matt Smith * Michael Carnevale * Michael Elkind * Mike Torok * Nathan Stewart * Neil Stephen * Nicholas Patterson * Nick Giovannetti * Nick Van Amburg * Nijiko Walker * Paul Martin * Paul Nicholls * Paul Yeates * Pete Shima * Peter Field * PJ Sim * Ray Smiling * Richard Barnes * Richard Cole * Robert Gross * Rodney Walker * Rowan Hajaj * Scott Wells * Sean Hollenbach * Sean Mackenzie * Stanton Sarjeant * Steven Knezevich * Tanya Holland Einband-Illustration * Anthony Macbain * Stephen Bliss Rockstar Lincoln miniatur Leitung Qualitätssicherung * Mark Lloyd Stellvertretende Leitung Qualitätssicherung * Tim Bates Hauptaufsicht Qualitätssicherung * Charlie Kinloch * Kevin Hobson Aufsicht Qualitätssicherung * Andy Mason * Kit Brown * Lee Johnson * Matthew Hewitt * Phil Alexander Leitung Haupttest * Eddie Gibson * Jonathon Ealam * Mike Emeny * Philip Deane * Rob Dunkin * Steve Bell * Steve McGagh Haupttest * André Mountain * Dan Goddard * Dave Lawrence * Jon Gittus * Jonathon Stones * Mike Bennett * Pete Broughton * Will Riggott Test Qualitätssicherung * Andrew Heathershaw * Ben Newman * Carl Young * Christopher Hyde * Craig Reeve * Dave Fahy * David Evans * David Sheppard * Gemma Harris * Ian McCarthy * James McDonell * Jase Trindall * James Cree * Joby Luckett * Matt Lunnon * Mike Blackburn * Mike Griffiths * Nathan Buchanan * Nicholas Sell * Pete Duke * Richard Hole * Ross Field * Sergio Russo * Simon Watson * Tat Kong Leong * Tim Leigh * Toby Hughes Localization Supervisor * Chris Welsh Senior Localization Testers * Breogán Zazpe * Dominic Garcia * François-Xavier Fouchet * Gabriel Bienzobas * Naomi Long * Paolo Ceccotti Localization Testers * Benjamin Giacone * Christopher Bengner * David Hoyte Iglesias * Dennis Reinmüller * Dornhnall Campbell * Glanpiero Ferraro * Jesús Pérez Rosales * Luís Angel Galindo Muñoz * Luca Castiglioni * Michael Aigner * Michele Kribel * Thomàs-David Sallarès IT Supervisor * Nick McVey Cutscene- und Spieldialog-Writer * Dan Houser * Rupert Humphries Supervising Sound Editor * Nicholas Montgomery Technical Direction * Alex Horton * Mondo Ghulam Motion-Capture- und Dialog-Regie * Rod Edge Cast miniatur * Niko Bellic: Michael Hollick * Roman Bellic: Jason Zumwalt * Brucie Kibbutz: Timothy Adams * Dimitri Rascalov: Moti Margolin * Mrs. McReary: Doris Belack * Francis McReary: Thomas Lyons * Gerry McReary: PJ Sosko * Packie McReary: Ryan Johnston * Kate McReary: Mary Catherine Donnelly * Little Jacob: Coolie Ranx * Real Badman: Seeborn * Elizabeta Torres: Charlie Parker * Jimmy Pegorino: Tony Patellis * Ray Boccino: Joe Barbara * Phil Bell: Frank Bonsangue * United Liberty Paper: Milton James * Angie Pegorino: Sharon Angela * Mallorie Bardas: Elena Harvey Hurst * Anthony Corrado: Bobby Funaro * Vlad Glebov: Misha Kuznetsov * Darko Brevic: Michael Medeiros * Manny Escuela: Berto Colon * Bernie Crane: Timothy J. Alex * Jay Hamilton: Daniel G. O’Brien * Gordon Sargent: David Conley * Playboy X: Postell Pringle * Derrick McReary: George Feaster * Mikhail Faustin: Karel Roden * Ilyena Faustin: Marcy Maguigan * Michelle/Karen: Rebecca Henderson * Ashley Butler: Traci Godfrey * Mel: Larry Fleishman * Mörder: Jacek Krawczyk * Johnny Klebitz: Scott Hill * Dwayne Forge: Devin Richards * Eddie Low: Victor Verhaeghe * Marnie Allen: Reyna De Courcy * Jon Gravelli: Madison Arnold * Mitch der Cop: Christopher Jobin * Mechaniker/Scherge: John Walker * Michael Keane: Pete O’Connor * Priester: Thomas Waites * Dardan Petrela: Peter Linari * Charlie: James Yaegashi * Clarence Little: Jerry Clicquot * Gracie Ancelotti: Rebecca Benhayon * Pathos: David Shaw * Sara: Deborah Yates * Jeff, der betrogene Ehemann: Harry Chase * Brian Meech: Justin Reinsilber * Cherise Glover: Ja’Tovia Gary * Ivan Bytchkov: Lev Gorn * Bledar Morina: Gregory Korostishevsky * Ray Bulgarin: Vitali Baganov * Hossan Ramzy: Sean Krishnan * Albaner: Bujan Rugova * Alexandra „Alex“ Chilton: Samantha Soule * Carmen Ortiz: Elan Luz Rivera * Kiki Jenkins: Kim Howard * Isaac Roth: Modi Rosenfeld * Luis Fernando Lopez: Mario D’Leon * Mori Green: Ed Rudeo * Zugekokster Zecher: Nick Montgomery * Brucies Freundin: Kerry Shaw * Dave der Maat: Martin Herring * Mickey, der Barkeeper: Marc Fine * Beamter in Bar: John Brady * Sergei: Jeff Norris * Andrei: Sandor Telcsy * Thailändische Prostituierte: Amy Razviwomg * Joseph Kaplan: Jim Norton * Eugene Reaper: Michael Bower * Joe DiLeo: Pete Pavio * Luca Silvestri: Robert Kelly * Anna Faustin: Krystyna Jakubiak * Kenny Petrovic: Richard Pruitt * Aiden O’Malley: Jarlath Conroy * Tom Goldberg: Jonathan Hanst * Jim Fitzgerald: Dennis Predovic * Kellner: Tony Cucci * Jeff, der Cop: Jay Capozello * Jorge: Greg Johnson * Yuppie: Peter Adler * Bobby Jefferson: Tom Tammi Bewegungserfassung Niko Bellic gespielt von *Michael Hollick *Sam Glen *Bas Rutten *Amir Perrets *Mario D’Leon Andere Charaktere gespielt von *Adam Sietz *Aleks Shaklin *Amir Darvish *Angus Hepburn *Berto Colon *Bruce McCarty *Charles Loflin *Charlie Parker *Chazz Menendez *Chris Chalk *Chris Jobin *Coolie Ranx *Curtiss Cook *Curt Karibalis *Daniel G. O’Brien *Daniel Hall *Darren DuMetz *David Anzuelo *David Shaw *Deborah Yates *Doris Belack *Ed Rubeo *Elena Harvey Hurst *Faina Vitebsky *Frank Bonsangue *George Feaster *Grace Kelsey *Igor Zhivotovsky *Ivy Risser *Jaime L. Smith *James Yaegashi *Jane Blass *Ja’Tovia Gary *Jeff Norris *Jenn Morris *Jeremy Davidson *Jerry Clicquot *Joe Adams *Joe Barbara *John Zurhellen *Johnny Walker *Justin Reinsilber *Kandiss Edmundson *Kelly Ebsary *Kerry Aissa *Kevin Breznahan *Larry Fleishman *Lev Gorn *Linda Mahmoudi *Maine Anders *Marc Fine *Marisa Competello *Mary Catherine Donnelly *Matt Ostroff *Matt Williams *Michael Hollick *Michael Medeiros *Mike Strachan *MODI *Moti Margolin *Nicholas Booth *Nicole Patullo *Noelle Lynch *Pablo Schreiber *Peter Brown *Peter Killy *Peter O’Connor *Postell Pringle *Rebecca Benhayon *Rebecca Henderson *Reyna De Courcy *Robert Funaro *Ryan Bucci *Ryan Johnston *Sam Cohen *Sam Coppola *Saul Stein *Scott Hill *Scott Johnsen *Scott Siegel *Sean T. Krishnan *Seeborn *Sharon Angela *Simon Jutras *Sonia Cauchi *Stephanie Hepburn *Thomas Lyons *Thomas G. Waites *Timothy Adams *Timothy J. Alex *Tony Patellis *Traci Godfrey *Victor Verhaeghe *Village *Vitali Baganov *Will Janowitz Tänzer Von KR3TS *Anthony „Valentine“ Norton *Honey Rockwell *Jesus Hernandez *Vanessa Marie Necessarie *Violeta Galagarza Bewegungen aufgezeichnet bei *Perspective Studios Gesichtsanimationen *Image Metrics Proberäume *Dance Manhattan Tonaufnahme *Iron Way Films Waffen *Weapons Specialists Ltd. Casting *Donna Deseta Casting *Rob Kenner *Telsey & Company Die Bewohner von Liberty City miniatur Drehbuch *Michael Unsworth *Gregory Johnson *Sanford Santacroce *Vincent Parker *Marisa Palumbo *Ayana Osada *Rod Edge *Hugh Michaels *John Zurhellen *Caroline Hurley *Rupert Humphries *Nick Giovannetti *Anthony Litton *Rob Karol *Lazlow *Dan Houser Passanten *A.B. Lugo *Aaron Alexandrides *Aaron Bleyaert *Adam Calman *Adam Croston *Adam Seitz *Adam Tetzloff *Adam W. Bloom *Adrian Alfonso *Agim Coma *AJ Allen *Aki Smith *Al Sapienza *Al Thompson *Albert S *Alejandro K. Brown *Alex Anthony *Alex Arroyo *Alex Cayenne *Alex Emanuel *Alex Iosilevich *Alex Karpovsky *Alex Kroll *Alex Shaklin *Alexandra Venduras *Alexis Miller *Alfonse Vurda *Alice Chuang *Alicia Levy *Alison Fraser *Alison Brash *Alixander Nedrick *Allison Grant *Almeria Campbell *Amol Tripathi *Alvino Johnson *Amy Shearn *Andi Hanley *Andre Kelman *Andrea Stapleton *Andrea Kessler *Andrew Bellware *Andrew Totolos *Andrew Wong *Angel Ruiz *Angela Tsai *Angus Hepburn *Angus Wong *Animal Brown *Anjelica Martignette *Anthony Carvalho *Anthony „Setone“ Selvaggi *Anthony „Top Dog“ Gittens *Anthony Litton *Anthony Macbain *Anthony Mangano *Anthony J. Ribustello *Antoine „Eros“ Shepard *April Alvarado *April Yvette Thompson *Ariot Myrtaj *Armand Anthony *Armando Riesco *Armando Toro *Ash Gupta *Ashley Albert *Ashley Alfaro *Ashley Maynihan *Audrey O’Doherty *Augie Ciulla *Ava Ferenci *Aviva Yael *Ayana Osada *Ayden Saffari *Babi Floyd *Baron Vaughn *Ben Casey *Ben James *Benjamin Pressman *Benny Kuchero *Bennit Webster *Benton Greene *Bill Brissette *Billy Griffith *Bob Hiller *Bobby Liguori *Brad Lee Wind *Brandi Vergow *Brandon Laurino *Brenda Barlow *Brenda Carey *Brent Bartley *Brett Barsky *Brett Tepper *Brian „B.Dot“ Miller *Brian Carney *Brian Harmande *Brian Knott *Brian Langman *Brian Nishii *Brian Speaker *Brian Vincent *Brian Tarantina *Bridget Hall *Bryan Rodriguez *Bryan Wall *Bryant Botero *Buffy Daste *Bugsy *Bujan Rugova *Burke Moses *Caitlin Greer *Cal Goodwine *Calo Rios *Camille Gaston *Cara Ellison *Carl Chery *Carlo D’Amore *Carol Cardenas *Caroline Hurley *Carolyn Weiss *Carsy Walker Jr. *Casper Martinez *Cassandra Nguyen *Catherine Zambri *Cesar De Leon *Charles Everett *Charles Loflin *Charles Parnell *Charles Wynn *Charlie McWade *Chester Gregory *Cheveda Allen *Chris Chalk *Chris Gannon *Chris John *Chris Murray *Chris Sanchez *Chris Turner *Christine Chalmers *Christina Harvey *Christopher Chabot *Christopher Plummer *Christopher Mansfield *Christopher Padula *Chung W. Ng *Clarice Meadows *Clem Cheung *Colin Weeks *Colleen Corbett *Cornell Womack *Craig „Mums“ Grant *Craig Alan Edwards *Craig Blair *Craig Kyllonen *Craig „Mustaine“ Taylor *Curt Curtiss *Curt Flirt *Curt Karibalis *Damien Young *Dan Brennan *Daniel Dube *Danni *Danny Ross *Danny Burstein *Dara Coleman *Dave Bruce *Dave Isaacs *Dave Edwards *David A. White *David F. Gandy *David J. Choi *David Lassiter *David Latzer *David Pittu *Daniel Piwowarczyk *David Santana *Deborah Napier *Debbie Ubia *Deirdre Patton *Demetrios Kalkanis *Dennis Palladino *Deno Williams *Desiree Camacho *Devin Bennett *Von Pea *Devon Clarke *Diana G. Aguilera *Diana Jimenez *Diana Veliz *Diana T. Santiago *Dima Dubson *Dominik Tiefenthaler *Dominic Chianese Jr. *Dominick Skiba *Don Nkrumah *Dorothy Grant *Doug Parsons *Drew Battles *Drew Smith *Dru Boogie *Dwayne Grayman *E. Calvin Ahn *Edward O’Blenis *Eddie Torres *Edward Riley III *Edward Spering *EJ Linehan *Eli Weissman *Elissa Dunlop *Elissa Jacobs *Emily Murphy *Emmitt George *Ian Grey *Eric Monacelli *Ernest Dancy *Ethan Abeles *Evan Seinfeld *Evelyn Boneta *Ezra Knight *Felix Solis *Franceska Clemens *Frank Floyd *Fritz Meier *Gabriel Martinez *Gail Bennington *Gabby Safyer *Gammy Singer *Garvin Whitfield II *Gary Yudman *Gaylord Rice *Gene Overton *Geoff Mansfield *Geoffrey Arend *George Argiris *Georges Bartholin *Gerhard Stochl *Gerry Pinzon *Gillian Pensavalle *Gina Parzino *Giovanni Rakaj *Gloria Kim *Grace Garland *Graham Slick *Greg Brash *Greg Lau *Gregor Fletcher *Gregory Johnson *Gregory Konow *Gregg „Opie“ Hughes *Gui Borchert *Hana Moon *Hanif Brookes *Happy Gamboa *Heather Hunter *Helen Ng *Helen Bywater *Henry Yuk *Hettienne Park *Hiram Chan *Hosi Simon *Ilan V. Bachrach *Inese Petruna *Iris Delgado *Ivo Velon *Jabari Gray *Jack Krawczyk *Jackson Ning *Jacob Cohen *Jacob Jampel *Jaesun Celebre *Jafra Wilson *Jaime Smith *Jake Kurkjian *Jameel Vega *James Lorenzo *James Monohan *James Yaegashi *Jamila Perry *Jan Maxwell *Janos Gyenis *Jared Miller *Jared P. Raia *Jared Seavers *Jason Bergman *Jason Fuchs *Jason Goodman *Jason Veasey *Jay Capazello *Jay Dunn *Jay Wright *Jayce Bartok *Jean Marie Whitley *Jeff Gurner *Jeff Mackin *Jack Rosa *Jeff Yorkes *Jenn Harris *Jena Axelrod *Jennifer Close *Jennifer Naimo *Jennifer Newman *Jeremy Adona *Jeremy Bent *Jeremy Bobb *Jeremy Parise *Jesse Denes *Jesse Hayes *Jesse Lennet *Jesse Saland *Jesse Sanchez *Jesse Tendler *Jessica Rojas *Jesus Martinez *J.I. Starr *Jill Menzies *Jim Burke *Jim Santangeli *Job Stauffer *Joe Lisi *Joerg Merz *Johary Ramos *Joey Pavone *John Cerasulo *John D’Agate *John DiBenedetto *John Greene *John J. Kwik *John Jakubiak *John Palumbo *John Raphael *John Walker *John Yohan *John Zurhellen *Jon Young *Jonathan Hanst *Jonathan M. Harari *Jonathan Rodriguez *Jordan Montminy *Jorge Román *Joseph De Rocco *Joseph Tudisco *Josh Mirman *Josh Wilbur *Joshua Whiting *Joy Romano *Juan Aceves *Juan Aller *Juan Carlos Esteves *Julian Voloj Dessaue *Julie Alexandria *Justin Hills *Justin Roberts *JW Cortes *Kamila Zapytowska *Kara Ferrante *Karen Sieber *Karibi Fubara *Kath Horton *Kathleene Erkenbrack *Kathryn Bodey *Keichia Bean *Keino-Paul Grossett Robinson *Keith Chandler *Keith Jamal Downing *Keith „Kaper“ Patterson *Keith „Musicman“ Morris *Keith Randolph Smith *Kelly Panagia *Kelly Spring *Kelvin Whui *Kenneth Lee *Kendell „History“ Hinds *Kenji Jasper *Kenya Heyliger *Kenneth Simmons *Kenyan Paris Lewis *Kerri Grant *Kerry Shaw *Kerry Stewart *Kevin Geer *Kevin Nicholson *Kevin „Big Kev“ Schwoebel *Khari *Khalipa Oldjohn *Khoi Uong *Kim Gurney *Kim Sullivan *Kimberly Grant *Kimberly Owens *Kisa Lala *Koji Nonoyama *Kovasciar „Kovas“ Myvette *Krystyna Jakubiak *Kum Ho *Kuaku Driskell *Kyle L. Rivers *Kyra Lorraine Selman *Lance Millionz *Lance Williams *Lanise Ballard *Larissa Tokmakov *Larry Ballard *Laura D’Amico *Laura Heywood *Laura Schlachtmeyer *Lauren Brody-Stewart *Leila Colom *Lemon *Lenny *Levi *Lenny Podokshik *Les Mau *Linda Bukata *Lindsay Robertson *LJ Brown *Loose Cannon *Lou Martini Jr. *Lord Sear *Louie Leonardo *Lloyd Floyd *Lu Yu *Luan Bexheti *Luke Fisher *Luis Lopez *Luther Creek *Lyonel Tollemache *Maduka Steady *Magdalena Duda *Mags Donaldson *Mahanth Joishy *Mahogany Browne *Maine Anders *Manish Dayal *Man-Lai Liang *Marc Lynn *Marc Nierman *Marc Rodriguez *Marcus Burrowes *Mark Anthony Llewellyn *Marko Strihic *Marge Redmond *Maria Barrera *Marie Giorda *Marisa Palumbo *Mark Alex Saunders *Mark J. Shavers *Mark Pomirtchi *Marta Stepowska *Mary Lee Palumbo *Maryam Parwana *Marz Yamaguchi *Mateo Gomez *Matt Kassan *Matthew Lawler *Matthew P. McCarthy *Matt Munroe *Matt Walton *Matthew Pozzi *Matty No Times *Max Ossé *Mayumi Kobayashi *MC Mel *Meg Harkins *Meg Maise *Melanie Brickman *Melinda Wade *Mellinda Haber *Micah Wilson *Michael Arkin *Michael Bower *Michael Cullen *Michael DeNola *Michael Goz *Michael Mosley *Michael Nathan *Michalina Gradzka-Skrzeczewska *Michelle Obayda *Michelle Orman *Michelle Steranko *Mike Arkin *Mike Ferrante *Mike Hong *Mike Massimino *Mike Nathan *Mike Swift *Mike Zegen *Mikey Skilling *Mikhail Sokovikov *Millie Tirelli *Milton James *Mister Fame *Mitch Greenberg *Mitchell Riggs *Molly Rydzel *Morgan Inman *Mr. Merlin *Mtume Gant *Muldeo Pritipaul *N. Corren Conway *Nancy Eng *Natasha Padilla *Natasha Rudenjah *Nathaniel Bryan *Nattacia Satie *Naveen Selvadurai *Neil Lawrence *Nicholas Tamarin *Nicholas Montgomery *Nick Giovannetti *Nick Napolitano *Nick Van Amburg *Nik Carter *Nikki Shannon *Nikki Walker *Nina Savinski *Nirvana Savoury *No Names *Noelle Lynch *Nore Davis *Norman Chiu *Oleg Dubson *Omar Scroggins *Oscar Riba *Oscar Tevez *Ozvaldo E. Duran *Oswald Greene *Padraic Shay *Pailo Heitz *Pantera Saint-Montaigne *Pascal Beauboeuf *Patrick O’ Reilly *Patrick Roch *MC Paul Barman *Paul Borghese *Paul Kim *Paul Sado *Pedro-Atzel Zapata *Peter Adler *Peter Appel *Peter Michael Marino *Peter Rofe *Peter VonBerg *Phil Poli *Philip „Gafanha“ Castanheira *Phoebe Strole *Portia *Pranav Behari *Que-Roze Wallace *Rafael Peralta *Ralph Byers *Ran Edna *Randy „Ranstone“ Felix *Randy Kruk *Raoul Breton *Ray Smiling *Raymond Ko *Rebecca Wilson *Reginald Wilber Jr. *Remo Da Rapstar *Rich Johnson *Richard Brennan *Richard Cole *Richard Feng Zhu *Rob Karol *Robert Cross *Robert Kelly *Robert Levitt *Robert Liguori *Robert Vialva *Rocky Sebastian *Rod Edge *Rodrigo Lopresti *Roey Hershkovitz *Roisi Proven *Roland Uruci *Tokar Roman *Ron Bennington *Ron Foster *Ron Reeve *Rory Buckeridge *Ross Wallace *Rotten Peppers *Ruben Camacho *Trujo *Ruby Campbell *Rueben Pacheco *Russ Greene *Salty Loeb *Sam Roberts *Sandia Ang *Sandy Lamarre *Sang Sul Bae *Sasha Nesterov. Shpend Xani *Scott Cannizzaro *Scott Chan *Scott Pitek *Sean Flaherty *Sean Kenin *Sean Malcolm *Saetha Evans *Serge Tismen *Sha Stimuli *Shanieka D. Brooks *Shaun Velasquez *Shawn Andrew *Sheetal Doshi *Simon Eapen *Skender *Skyy Madyun *Sofia Kay *Sorab Wadia *Soren Scott *Stacy Rachels *Stanley Bryzelak *Stanton Serjeant *Stelianie Tekmitchov *Stephanie Hepburn *Stephen Barber *Stephen Bliss *Sterling B. Ely *Steve Carlesi *Steve Ross *Steven Apostolo *Steve Sterling *Steven Domiguez *Steven Huie *Steven I. Rivas *Stuart Thompson *Sujay Jhaveri *Sullivan Walker *Swave Sevah *Taganyahu Swaby *Tamica Fields *Taryn Klana Myers *Tessa Keimes *Theodore „Phlipcyde“ Hatwood *Thomas Vergow *Tia Dionne Hodge *Tim Champeaux *Timal Mcken *Timothy Edison *Timothy „Nut“ Ellison *Timothy Kelly *Tina Johnson *TJ Lawson *Tom „Honus“ Wagner *Tom Mardirosian *Tom Vaught *Tommy Zurhellen *Tommy Colletti *Tony Prendatt *Tony Ray Rossi *Travis Terrell Jacobs *Travis Tefft *Tricia Shaw *Yury Naumkin *Vadim Krol *Van Truster *Vanessa Crews *Vanessa Grullon *Victor „Vampiro“ Latimer *Victor Daldon *Victor Hsu *Victoria Broderick *Victoria Chuang *Victoria Edwards *Vince Nappo *Vince Parker *Vince T. *Vladimi Versailles *Vladmir Bibich *Vladimir Jevtic *Wally Green *Wilhelm Lewis *Will Janowitz *Will Sierra *William Blagrove *William DeVizia *William Rompf *Willie Lee-Williams *Xaio Li *Xavier Paul Cadeau Jr. *Yahael Torres *Yesh *Yevgeniy Dekhtyar *Yuriy Tros *Yvahn Martin *Zoya Krasnovsky Übersetzung *Damir Bikic *Kamilah Forbes *Kondi *Larissa Tokmakov *Ljuba Grandjean *Rafaela Prifti Passanten-Produktion *Franceska Clemens Aufgenommen in den *Rockstar-Studios, Soundtrack-Aufnahmestudio Liberty Citys Medien miniatur Skript zu allen Radio- und Fernsehsendern, Werbespots, DJ-Dialogen, Werbesongs und Imagings *Dan Houser *Lazlow Produktion *Lazlow Gestaltung der Radiosender *Craig Conner Fernsehgrafiken *Maryam Parwana Kameraführung Fernsehen *Anthony Carvalho *Rob Karol *Caleb Oglesby *Peter Adler Internet-Skript *Dan Houser *Lazlow *Michael Unsworth *Rupert Humphries Internet-Netzwerk *Adam Tedman *Alice Chuang *Euan Duncan *Greg Lau *Jill Menzies *Mike Carnevale *Mike Torok *Ray Smiling *Simon Lashley *Stuart Petri Jingle-Produktion *Brian Scibinico *Lazlow *Nicholas Montgomery *Scott Cannizzaro Sänger Radio und Fernsehen *Allison Ford *Anthony Cumia *Michael Baker *Victoria Edwards Liberty Citys Fernsehlandschaft CNT-Station-Voice miniatur *Al Vanik Weazel-Station-Voice miniatur *Jeff David The Men’s Room with Bas and Jeremy miniatur *'Sprecher:' Bill Ratner *'Bas Rutten:' Er selbst *'Jeremy St. Ives:' John Zurhellen *'Anrufer:' Jeremy Wheaton und Nick Qualantone Venturas Poker Challenge miniatur *'Malcolm Fitzherbert:' Rob Webb *'Troy Burger:' Jeff Bottoms The Serrated Edge miniatur *'Estell Graham:' Gammy Singer *'Luther Austin:' Dave Bachman I’m Rich miniatur *'Sprecher:' Julie Alexandria und Les Gunn *'Tony McTony:' Gregory Johnson Republican Space Rangers miniatur *'Sprecher:' Bill Ratner *'Butch:' Jim Conroy *'Der Commander' Bill Lobley *'Dick:' Lloyd Floyd *'Außerirdische:' Bill Lobley, Jim Conroy und Wil Wheaton A History of Liberty miniatur *'Sprecher:' Angus Hepburn *'Gordon Peterson:' Tony Call *'Gertrude Leneau:' Alison Fraser Live vom Split Sides miniatur *'Ricky Gervais:' Er selbst *'Katt Williams:' Er selbst *'Sprecher:' Bill Ratner Kabarettisten miniatur *'The Incredible Kleinman:' Kurt Rhoads *'Miss Bluesy St. John:' Melody Sweets *'Catch:' Nicholas Flair *'Dusty Cowpoke:' Matt Williams *'Perestroika-MC:' Yuri Naumkin Straßenmusiker miniatur *Walter Houser Werbesprecher *Aaron Bleyart *Adam Sietz *Adam Tedman *AJ Allen *Al Vanik *Alexis Miller *Alison Fraser *Allison Ford *Almeria Campbell *Anjelica Martignette *Anouchka Benson *Anthony Cumia *Arseny Lebeder *Ashley Alfaro *Ayana Osada *Baron Vaughn *Bas Rutten *Ben Krech *Bill Ratner *Bryan Apple *C.T. Taylor *Caleb Oglesby *Chad Coleman *Charles Parnell *Conner Vazquez *Craig Grandus *Curt Flirt *Danni *Dave Bachman *David Lassiter *Dima Dubson *Doug Feder *Dru Boogie *Ed McMann *Eric Edwards *Ethan Abeles *Franceska Clemens *Gail Bennington *Gammy Singer *Gavin Manley *Gina Thomas *Greg O’Neal *Gregory Johnson *Hana Moon *Hank Stewart *Heather Hunter *Ilyana Kadushin *Isis Delgado *James Barone *Jay Wright *Jeff Berlin *Jeff David *Jeffrey Earle *Jen Sweeney *Jeremy Blake *Jeronimo Barrera *Jesse Hayes *Jim Fagan *Jody Peterson *Joe Lomonaco *John Zurhellen *John Pasquale *Jonathan Hanst *Juan Aceves *Kath Horton *KD Bowe *Keith Smith *Kevin Machado *Koji Nonoyama *Kristina Vazquez *Kristo Kristov *Lance Williams *Larissa Tokmakov *Laura Heywood *Les Gunn *Marisa Palumbo *Maryam Parwana *Matt Monroe *Mateo Gomez *MC Paul Barman *Michael Andrew Baker *Michael Baker *Michael Unsworth *Michelle Marling *Mike Arkin *Mike Bower *Millie Tirelli *Mellie Shiller *Nat Magee *Nathaniel Bryan *Noelle Lynch *Oscar Tevez *Paul Manutes *Peter Adler *Richard Cole *Rob Cross *Rob Karol *Ron Foster *Salty Loeb *Sanford Santacroce *Sarah Weatherly *Shelley Miller *Sorab Wadia *Stephanie Hepburn *Susan Andre *Tamara Carrion *Tia Hodge *Tim Adams *TJ Lawson *Travis Terrell Jacobs *Tricia Jutras *Vera C. McKinney *Victoria Edwards *Vivia Font *Will Sternberg Charaktere Charakter-Modelle miniatur *Adam Tetzloff *Adrian Ndregioni *Agata Kanasz-Wozny *Ale Weinberg *Aleen Ndregjoni *Aleks Shaklin *Alexander Tepper *Alice Chuang *Amy Bill *Andrea Iannone *Andrew Mittendorf *Andrew Rheingold *Andrew Tarabocchia *Ania Vahl *Ann Marie Tarabocchia *Anna Tarabocchia *Anthony Carvalho *Anthony „Top Dog“ Gittens *Anthony Lorenzo *Anthony Macbain *Antonio Tarabocchio *Arismendy Ciprian *Avraham Berkovits *Ayana Osada *Bliss Lau *Brandi Russell *Brandon L. Fox *Brian Alcazar *Carsy Walker Jr. *Charmaine Anderson *Chloe A. Wagner *Chris Washington *Christopher Mansfield *Christopher Tardio *Christopher Verdon *Chuck Johnson *Connee Hyle *Crystal Bahmaie *Damir Bikic *Damon Ponce de Leon *Daniel Sinni *Datwon Thomas *Dave Byrd *Dave Kim *David Fonteno *David Grosz *David Santana *David Wales *Diana El *Duke Wu *Elena Hurst *Ereina Valencia *Erich D. Walker *Ernest Dancy *Ethan Abeles *Francesca Wilson *Franceska Clemens *Gordana Rashovich *Grace Koleczko *Greg Johnson *Guo D Wu *Hiram Chan *Hong Chau *Chan *Jacqueline Chan *Jaesun Celebre *James Headen *Jason Zumwalt *Jay Capozello *Jeff Mayer *Jeff Norris *Jennifer Barr *Jeremy Parise *Jeremy Schaller *Jesus Hernandez *Jimmy Webb *Joe Rosario *John J. Smith *John Michalski *John Tormey *John Zurhellen *Jon Young *Jordan Gelber *Joseph Hornstein *Joseph Rosario *Josh Needleman *Juan Carlos Araujo *Juan Varas *Kai Doon Mark *Karen Shaw-Lorenzo *Karla Calderon *Karyn Plonsky *Katherine Nigen *Kathleen Zurhellen *Katina Bynum *Keith Nelson *Kendell Hinds *Kerry Shaw *Kimberly Grinnard *Lance Williams *Lanise Ballard *Laura Panzarella *Leandro Polanco *Lesley Tims *Lou Martini Jr. *Marc Fine *Marcus Burrows *Maria Tabia *Mario D’Leon *Mario Godoy *Mario Terranova *Marisa Palumbo *Marko Strichic *Mary Palumbo *Masuo Ichida *Matthew J. Crocker *Matthew Lopez *Melody Sweets *Michael Berick *Michael Emory *Michelle Orman *Mike Hong *Morgan Nelson *Moti Margolin *Nancy Ozelli *Neil E. Oyler *Neil McCaffrey *Nicholas Alexandrides *Nick J. Farrow *Nick Giovannetti *Nick Napolitano *Nicole C. Rogers *Nik Pjeternikaj *Nikolas Booth *Noelle Lynch *Oswaldo Cortes *J. Owen Zurhellen III *Patrick Remekie *Paul Yeates *R.N. Rao *Rabia Ahmad *Rachel Rheingold *Ramon Albino *Ray Hyle *Rene A. Hildalgo *Ricardo Valdez *Aaron Alexander *Richard LaRochelle *Richard Ramirez *Rick Zahn *Rob Karol *Roderick Corpuz *Roger Jazilek *Romina Polnoroff *Ross C. Bennett *Sal DiFiore *Sandra Williams *Sanford Santacroce *Sanja Stojakovic *Saul Stein *Scott Johnson *Sean Macaluso *Sean Simpson *Seeborn Ugbomah *Shakir Bost *Shari B. Rosenbaum *Shaun Vakil *Sheetal Doshi *Shelly Wan *Shirley Wong *Stephanie Darakjian *Stephen Quagliani *Stewart Halpern *Tais Greenbaum *Tamara Blue *Ted Monjure *Teddy Mendez *Teresa Blaylock *Theresa C. Lyons *Thomas Palumbo *Tion Sutton *Tricia Shaw *Urs Hirschbiegel *Vance Wallace *Vanessa Rivera *Vincent Parker *Violeta Galagarza *Vitali Baganov *Vivien Landau *Wes Chu *Will Rompf *William Graham *Yancy Weinrich *Yelena Budnikova *Zederiah Brecherman *Zoran Milosevic 3D-Scanning *Eyetronics Stylisten *Emily Loreto-O’Connor *Lindsey Brush *Rachel Rheingold *Sean Reveron Fotostudio *Drive-In Studios *Shoot Digital Fotograf *Brandon Schulman Graffiti-Künstler miniatur *Alastair Mclauchlan *Cope *Flood *Indie *Maryam „BIBI“ Parwana *Michael Bush *Tim Gilbert Graffiti-Beratung *Busquelo Productions, LLC Recherche-Beratung *Bill Oldham *Jerry Capeci Besonderer Dank an *Alchemist *Allison Wachowski *Barneys New York *Blue in Green *Chris Blackwell *Colossal Media *Creative Costumes *Deborah Mannis-Gardner *Gene Nasser *Jennifer Justice *Laura B *Mark Schwartz *Monique *Odin *Rockers NYC *Supreme *The Opie and Anthony Show *Timbaland *Tuff Gong Records *Union Weitere Mitwirkende in den Artikeln: miniatur *Electro-Choc *Fusion FM *IF99 *Integrity 2.0 *Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 *K109 The Studio *Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 *Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 *Public Liberty Radio *Radio Broker *San Juan Sounds *The Beat 102.7 *The Classics 104.1 *The Journey *The Vibe 98.8 *Tuff Gong Radio *Vladivostok FM *WKTT Talk Radio Zusätzlicher Cast in The Lost and Damned miniatur * Johnny Klebitz: Scott Hill * Jim Fitzgerald: Chris McKinney * Billy Grey: Chris Sumrall * Brian Jeremy: Adrian Martinez * Terry Thorpe: Joshua Burrow * Clay Simons: Keith Randolph Smith * Ashley Butler: Truci Godfrey * David „Dave“ Grossman: Jay Patterson * Mr. Roncero: Jose Ramon Rosario * Angus Martin: Brian Tarantina * Elizabeta Torres: Charlie Parker * Andreas: Santos * Ray Boccino: Joe Barbara * Marta: Honey Rockwell * Malc: Walter T. Mudu * DeSean: Craig „Mums“ Grant * Thomas Stubbs: John Lantz * Detective Mathews: Mathew P. McCarthy * Detective McCornish: Wass Stevens * Niko Bellic: Michael Hollick * Roman Bellic: Jason Zumwalt * Bernie Crane: Timothy J. Alex * Kellner: Robert Blumenfeld * Playboy X * Luis Fernando Lopez: Mario D’Leon * Beamter: Anthony J. Mangano * Crack-Hure: Genia Morgan * Chad: Ryan Woodle * Russischer Drogendealer: Yevgnity Dekhtyar * Gefangener: T. Ryder Smith * Einwanderungsbeamter: Peter Appel * Hübscher Junge: Bill Cohen * Evan Moss: Robert Youells * Jason Michaels: Bill Burr * Dealer: Khalipa Oldjohn * Gefängniswärter: Brian Donahue * Barkeeper: Gregory Johnson * Zufälliger Biker: Jack Condon * Koch: Dennis Paladino * Triade 1: Jackson Lee Zusätzlicher Cast in The Ballad of Gay Tony miniatur * Luis Fernando Lopez: Mario D’Leon * Anthony „Gay Tony“ Prince: D.B. Cooper * Rocco Pelosi: Greg Siff * Vince: John Tormey * Ray Bulgarin: Vitali Baganov * Yusuf Amir: Omid Djalili * Armando Torres: Jamie Fernandez * Henrique Bardas: J. Salomé Martinez Jr. * Adriana: Lucia Armendariz * Mori Kibbutz: Jeff Gurner * Brucie Kibbutz: Timothy Adams * Evan Moss: Robert Youells * Dessie: Wilhelm Lewis * Troy: Robert Bogue * Triade: Rob Yang * Abdul Amir: Tony Mirrcandani * Ahmed: Mohammed Dagman * Tahir: Oscar de la Fé Colon * Santo: Nelson Vasquez * Koch: Dennis Paladino * Timur: Glenn Fleshler * Galina: Ara Mot * Billy Grey: Lou Sumrall * Roman Bellic: Jason Zumwalt * Niko Bellic: Michael Hollick * Patrick McReary: Ryan Johnston * Derrick McReary: George Feaster * Johnny Klebitz: Scott Hill * Eugene Reaper: Michael Bower * Mori Green: Ed Rubeo * Gracie Ancelotti: Rebecca Benhayon * Isaac Roth: Modi Rosenfeld * Arnaud: Simon Jutras * Margot: Sarah Viccelio * Daisie: Elizabeth Jasicki * Papi: Kareem Savinon * Vic: Oscar de la Fé Colon * Maurice: Jamil Mena * Sharon Morton: Catherine LeFrere * Mädchen in WC: Cara Castronova * Mädchen in Büro: Giselle Rodriguez * Freier: Rocco Cambareri * Gewerkschaftsfunktionär: Max Casella * Penner: Rod Edge * Parkplatzwächter: Armando Riesco * Hotdog-Verkäuferin: Franceska Clemens * Britischer Prinz: Tom Hatton * Joni: Maia McCann * Cloe Parker: Megan Raye Manzi * Persönlicher Assistent: Gail Bennington * Clay „PG“ Jackson: Poison Pen * Poppy Mitchell: Rachel Gittler * Celebinator: Paddy Curran * Al Di Napoli: Jody Wood * Bruce Spade: Chris Kees * Bill Blue: Daniel Tay * Bobby Blue: Harrison Chad Kategorie:Produktionsteam Kategorie:Listen